Down Town Tokyo
by alloftheotherpenameswheretaken
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko are walking in as sketchy part of town when they're chased down by a few men after witnessing a murder. They have no way to call the cops and no ride back into town. Will these lovers make it out alive? (Actual plot belongs to the Tv show 'Castle')
1. Witness

**I saw this story on the tv show "Castle". It's detective show and one of my favourite but anyway, it's a little more complex than how I wrote this so it makes a little less sense when you read it but oh well. I modified it to what I thought would make at least a tiny bit of a plot.**

**(Also I know I haven't really finished a single story I've started unless it's a oneshot so I PROMISE, you hear me? PROMISE I will finish this story!)**

**Enjoy~**

**•••••**

Misaki sighed. When Akihiko said he wanted to go for a walk, he thought that they would just go around the block or so. Now he was in some unknown area of the city that smelled of smoke and gasoline.

"Usagi-San..." Misaki yawned, "we should go back home. We've been walking for hours and I think we're lost."

"Are you getting tired?" He Akihiko laughed as he looked at his droopy eyes lover.

"Yes! I am! your lucky I'm not making you carry me home on your back!" Akihiko smirked at Misaki's threat.

"Oh but Misaki," he purred, "I would love to carry you home. If you want, you can hop on right now." Misaki blushed and cursed a few words to the man beside him. Just as he was about to open his mouth to tell off his lover, Akihiko shushed the teen.

"Usagi-sa-!" Akihiko pulled Misaki into his chest and covered his mouth.

"Shh" he hushed in Misaki's ear. At first Misaki struggled thinking that the Silverette was trying to pull something but when Akihiko, still hold Misaki, backed to the corner of the building they passed, Misaki knew something was up.

"Usagi-San?" Misaki whispered. Again, Akihiko shushed the kid but then whispered in his ear.

"There's men in that ally. I saw one of them with a gun-"

Akihiko was interrupted by a clicking next to his head. Whirling his head around he was met by the barrel of a pistol. The man holding it was a very tough looking one with a scar running from the side if his eyebrow into his airline causing a small hairless line to form past his ear.

"...hi" The Silverette breathed out with a wary smile. The gunned man didn't seem amused so Akihiko pulled the younger boy behind him. "Well were just walking through, and obviously there's nothing for us to see here so we'll just be on our wa-"

Just then a gun shot was heard and both heads turned to the ally from which where it came from.

"Drop everything you've got on you." The gunned man ordered as two other men appeared from the dark ally. One single drop of blood on the shorter ones forehead.

"I said drop everything that you've got!" The same man yelled again. Misaki and Akihiko quickly emptied their wallets and phones from their pockets, letting them crack at they hit the ground.

"Now, we're gonna tell you exactly what you've gotta do for us." One of the men swaggered forward. "I'm sure we could use pretty boy over here-"

Before the man could finish his sentence Akihiko punched him on the temple. _Hard_. And Misaki kicked the gunman in the crotch as Akihiko did the same to the other causing them both to fall to the ground and the first man dropping his weapon to the ground.

"Misaki, grab the gun." Akihiko said as Misaki stumbled to follow Akihiko. "and _**GO**_!"

The two made a run for it before the thugs could catch up.

**•••••**

**Ok. I don't know how this will be, but I hope you found it interesting. **

**Bye bye!**


	2. Running

Thank you to my reader! I'm excited about this story so here I go!

I don't own Junjou Romantica

Enjoy~

•••••

"RUN MISAKI!" Akihiko yelled as he turned to Misaki running back so the teen could catch up. By the time they turned he corner past a few buildings the gruffy men had gotten up and began following the witnesses.

"Usagi-San! What do we do?" Misaki looked terrified, puffing his words between pants as he continued running, not really noticing how bad his legs and chest hurt from running because if the adrenalin rush.

"In here!" Usagi pulled Misaki into an ally and they hid behind a large trash bin. They waited moments before they heard the foots steps running past their hiding place.

"They got away" one voice cursed. After a while more of walking around a car engine was heard and after seeing a black car pass the ally, Misaki let out a massive sigh.

"You ok?" Akihiko turned Misaki around to see a very red face. They had been running so fast but Misaki knew he didn't have to option to slow down so he was already exhausted.

"Yeah" Misaki breathed out. "But they'll be back so we need to find a better hiding place and call 911"

"Yeah" Akihiko agreed before hugging the kid in his arms. There was a quiet protest.

"Uh, u-Usagi-San?" Misaki asked looking at the Silverette. Akihiko looked up with glistening violet eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Akihiko hugged Misaki again but tighter this time. "We wouldn't be in this mess if not for me. We should've just turned back around like you said. Now your life is in danger and it's my fault." He hung his head low.

Misaki blushed, what was he supposed to say? How should he respond?

"W-well, th-there's no point in sulking over it s-so let's just go" Misaki stood up holding a hand out to help Akihiko up, causing the sitting man to smile warmly. He know that was Misaki's way of saying 'it's fine, I love you so lets just get out of here'

The duo made their way down a dark damp road lit by street lamps.

"There! There's a pay phone!" Misaki pointed to a phone on the wall of a red bricked building. "What's it cost?"

"100 yen?! What the fuck kind of telephone cost 100 yen?!" Misaki shouted exasperated!

"Misaki,"

"That way to expensive!"

"Misaki"

"And in this part of town?"

"Misak-"

"Of all places?"

"Misaki!" Akihiko finally caught the kids attention, stoping him mid rant.

"What?" He seemed to calm down.

"You don't need money to call 911"

"Oh..." There was a silence and Misaki blushed turning to pick up the phone but just as he grabbed the device he noticed the the while that bound it to the phone booth.

"The lines cut..." Misaki said quietly, wishing his own words weren't true but when Akihiko shot him a doubting look, Misaki pulled the phone of its hook showing the cut silver wire.

"Shit" the author cursed trying to rack his brain for other options. Then it dawned on him, he quickly ran to the apartment building that was across the street. Opening the door he curse again. It's locked! But another idea came to mind looking at the glowing buzz buttons.

"What are you doing Usagi-San?" Misaki asked, Akihiko continuously pressed each button until a a half empty beer bottle was dropped to the left of them. Looking up there was a dark skinned man yelling at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted, "it's 11 o' clock! Im tryin to sleep!"

"Please we just need to use a phone!" Akihiko pleaded.

"Yeah well I need a wife but that's not gonna happen is it?" The man shouted back causing Akihiko to press the buttons once again.

"Hey! Are you looking for trouble?!"

"Yes! And we're gonna keep this up until you call the police!" The author dared.

"Police? Hell, police don't come out here! Especially not this time of night! How bout I come down there and beat your ass?!" The dark skinned man threatened looking even tougher.

"Uhh that's not necessary we were just leaving!" Misaki laughed as he pulled his lover away from the building.

"Was that your plan? Trying to make more people want to kill us?!" Misaki whisper shouted scolding the man for his harsh and stupid actions. But yet again the great lord Usami Akihiko had another brilliant scheme.

Picking up a small rock he threw it at the window of a small black bug car setting of its alarm and nearly going the angry little brunette a heart attack.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"There's a phone in this car" Akihiko said as he reached through the now shattered window and pulled out a smart phone.

"Oh great now we can finally call 911" Misaki breathed out a sigh of relief as his lover studied the phone.

"Guess again..." The taller man sighed show Misaki the screen, "it's password protected"

It seemed like all odds were against them this night, and Misaki felt like crying. All he wanted to do was go home, and sleep but he couldn't. He was stuck in this grungy part of town about 20 miles away from where they lived.

Misaki was snapped out of his thoughts when two head lights flashed in his eyes. There was the black bar the men had gotten into.

"Misaki!"

"Usagi-San!?"

"LETS GO!"

And just like that the two were off running for their lives the second time that night.

**•••••**

**I know I know, it sucks but it'll get more interesting in a bit. Just wait till next chapter Kay?**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Playground

**Sorry I haven't updated, I'm just lazy. Also I JUST FINISHED HETALIA AXIS POWERS AND I CANT- I CANT EVEN! Just do yourself a favour and watch it. Your life will be ten times better!**

**Ok I don't own Junjou romantica or the characters.**

**Enjoy~!**

**•••••**

As Akihiko and Misaki ran they could hear the engine of a car behind them. How where they supposed to out run a car?!

"In here Misaki!" Akihiko once again pulled Misaki into a ally but once the car passed without noticing them they took off. Akihiko dragged Misaki into a wired fence with a playground inside it. They climbed up a small metal latter and hid in a large playground box that had a small open square at the bottom of it, just big enough to fit a small child in it so they could jump out. The sides of the box were completely shut so they couldn't see out and the thugs couldn't see in.

"What do we do know?" Misaki asked between huffs, his ribs hurt from running so fast and his throat was dry from panting so hard.

"We wait." Akihiko shrugged, "I still have this phone so if I can figure out the password than I can make a call." Misaki just nodded knowing he had no better ideas, so he waited as Akihiko typed in a few codes every once in a while until he smiled.

"Aha!"

"Did you get the password?!" Misaki jumped up about to cry from happiness.

"No but I know how to figure it out," he smiled. Misaki slumped back in his spot not excited anymore. "Look at the case" Akihiko pointed out the kitten pictures, "what kind of car was it in?"

"A bug right?"

"Correct and," he turned over the phone, "look at the screen" there was another picture of a small black cat with a pink how around its neck.

"The password..."

"Is the cats name" Akihiko finished for the teen, triumphantly.

"But there's a million options Usagi-San!" The cats name could've been anything with four letters and he was beginning to lose hope until the phone began to vibrate.

"Who is it?" Misaki slid over to the author checking the screen which was pointless because why would he know a number from someone else's phone?

"I don't know but I know you don't need a password to answer it." Akihiko swiped the bottom of the screen and pressed speaker on the phone.

"Hello?" He answered but received a screaming voice in reply.

"Who the hell is this and why do you have my phone?!" A woman's voice demanded

"Uhh hold on listen we need your help-"

"If you don't answer me right now I'm gonna track your ass down and beat you senseless!"

"No hold on!-" Akihiko tried speaking "we need you to call 911 for u-"

"Zoey!" The woman shouted into to phone, then there was a bunch of clattered noises and Akihiko had to hold the phone away from his eat because it was so loud.

"Zoey- who's zoey?!" The Silverette demanded .

"Zoey? She's just my cat now who are you?!"

"Listen we're in danger and we need you to call 911 for u-"

The other line hung up leaving Akihiko to a black screen.

"What?! She hung up?! What the hell? What do we do know?!" Misaki was beginning to panic, as the night was dragging on.

"Relax Misaki" Akihiko smirked "I got the cats name," he began typing the corresponding numbers of the cats name until a red banner light up at the top of the screen saying 'phone restricted'

"Dammit!" The lovers both cursed,

"She locked the phone!" Misaki was growing tired of all of this, how was it that every phone they found was unable to call 911 and know one would help them.

"Wait a second," Misaki ducked his head into the little opening at the bottom of the playground box and spotting a yellow car, "Usagi-San!" He shouted climbing down the latter thy came up on, "there's a taxi! We can catch it if we run!"

Akihiko quickly followed his lover, slamming open the wire fence and taking off down the street until they finally reached the taxi.

"Please sir!" Misaki banged on the window until the man rolled down the window. "Please we need to get back to the city!"

"Sorry boys, no service past 11:00" the man lit a cigarette and held the stick up to his mouth.

"No no you don't understand! We need to go back to the city! There are these men chasing us-"

"Sorry no can do." He shook his head and drove off. Misaki didn't even bother chasing after because by the look of that man, he was drinking and they would probably end up dead by car accident before getting to the city.

"Shit..." Akihiko ran his hands through his hair and sighed. This game was getting old and Misaki was looking tired.

"Come on let's go," he placed a hand on the small of the teens back walking him down the next street. After walking for about a half hour and Misaki nodding off a little, the two men heard the screeching of wheels. Akihiko almost let out a sigh, this again?

But turning around they saw that the familiar black car was far enough away that the men couldn't see the couple.

"Misaki follow me," Akihiko took off running but Misaki slowed down after hearing a loud pop.

"Ahhh," he moaned in agony, startling his lover and causing him to turn around.

"Misaki?!" He ran the the pained boy "are you ok?!"

"Yeah I just popped my ankle of something- woah!" Misaki couldn't even finish his sentence before being hoisted up into his lovers arms like a princess.

"Don't even start with me. We need to get out of here. Keep down or those guys will hear you." Akihiko spoke in a _and-that's-final_ tone. He strides into an ally on to a different street Misaki's head bobbing as the man carrying him stepped. Finally they found a small door that was slanted toward the ground.

Akihiko set his lover down and bent over to open the door. After both of them were inside Akihiko used a nearby pole to lock the door.

"Are you ok Misaki?" Akihiko asked returning to his lovers side. The brunette nodded limping his way to a small bench in the their little under ground room.

"What the hell is this place?" Misaki pondered as he Surveyed his surroundings. There were party decorations, tables, an mountains of boxes everywhere, but what caught Akihiko's attention was the Chinese restaurant menus that were scattered around a tipped over box on the ground.

"Wait a second" he whispered picking one up and scanning the cover "274 west Honda street. It says the address. That's like 3 blocks away from here"

Misaki's eyes widened, "so we can go there and get help!"

"No, Misaki you have to stay here" Akihiko shook his head, "you're injured. If those guys sneak up on us you could get hurt"

Misaki wanted to protest but his lover was right, if those men returned then he'd either slow the both of them down or get killed.

"Fine"

Akihiko gave the boy a sweet kiss which worried Misaki, it felt like there was something desperate in Akihiko, almost like a final 'goodbye' kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll be back" the Silverette smiled and ruffled Misaki's hair before turning and climbing up the stairs out of the storage room.

And just like that, Misaki was alone. Just him and the freaky Buddha statue that probably belonged to the Chinese restaurant.

"You damn well better come back..._baka Usagi_"

**•••••**

**I'm sorry, I got lazy once again. But I'm not giving up. I also want to know what anyone thinks about me writing a story about all of the couples from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica playing a shirts and skins game of basketball~**

**Comment please I can take criticism too, I love hearing ways to improve. And tell me what you think about the "shirts and Skins" idea.**

**Bye bye**


	4. Caught

**Hello! **

**I'm going to try to finish this chapter sooner than the last one, so I'm going to work hard!**

**I don't own Junjou romantica or this plot!**

**Enjoy~!**

**•••••**

Safety was so close, only about a block away but Akihiko just didn't feel right about leaving Misaki. _What if someone finds him?! No calm down, he's... He'll be fine._

But Akihiko found very little comfort in his own words. He continued walking down the dark street, searching for a small yellow lit building. He had been walking for a reasonable amount of time and was becoming tired until he heard the screeching of tires. Before he could even whirl around to see the black car, Akihiko was yanked into the back seat feeling the cool sensation of metal on his temple.

"Now," a deep voice boomed, "who might you be?"

Akihiko looked around in the car, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light "Usami," his voice was dry "Usami akihiko"

"Are you a cop?" The same voice demanded, pressing the gun against Akihiko's temple even harder.

"No, I'm an author" there was a long silence making the Silverette swallow a lump in his throat.

"Hey boss" a voice came from the front seat "there was two of them. Where'd your little friend go?" That last part had been directed to Akihiko.

"What friend? I was alone" no I can't let them get Misaki, Akihiko thought to himself. But the thought came to mind, what happens if I die? What happens to Misaki? I don't want him to have to survive all of this only to find me dead on the streets. This can't be happening, I finally get the one I love only to have him ripped from my hands.

"He's lying," the man holding the gun scoffed "where is he? East or west"

_The know I'm going to lie so if I tell truth what happens?_ "West"

"How far? Two blocks? Three?" _Lie lie!_

"Two" it was a simple reply "two blocks" all four men exchanged a menacing glance.

"You heard him," the boss snickers "go find the pretty boy"

With that the men took their leave, leaving only a driver and the so called "boss" with Akihiko. "We figured we would have the decency to kill you both off at the same time." Said the man with a sneer.

"They're here!" Misaki gasped looking out the small window of the storage building. It was now turning light outside, so it had become easier to see but to anyone who hadn't been stuck in a dark room with no light, it would still be very dark.

Two men dressing in black walked around the street, checking buildings and it was a matter of time before they found Misaki. He had to come up with a plan now!

"Where is the little shit?"

"I don't know! We've checked every building! He hast to be here somewhe-" one of the men slowly tuned his head toward the small brown brick building. The last building they hadn't checked.

"Let's go"

_bang bang bang_ the door finally broke open, letting the two thugs descend into the dark room. Misaki held his breath. This is it.

"Come out come out wherever you are pretty boy" a grumbly voice cooed "we won't hurt you"

"Yet" the other voice snickered out. But just as he reached the bottom of the stairs he received a roundhouse kit to the head, nocking him out cold.

"He-"

_click_ "put your hands up" Misaki ordered, his voice sounding deeper than he remembered.

"Hold on now-"

"Put. Your hands. Up!" Misaki shouted stepping closer "NOW!"

The man obeyed, lifting his hands to his head slowly.

"Now, turn around, and put your hands behind your back" again the man obeyed and as soon as he did Misaki grabbed the rope he found and moved to tie the mans hands, holding the gun against his head.

"Now, give me your phone"

"So tell me, Usami-San, you say you are an author, what type of books do you write?" The boss questioned, still holding up the gun.

"Mystery, romance, uhh depending on the audience supernatural." Akihiko answered coolly even though he was shaking inside.

"Hmm, 'ts a shame you know, I'm sure you have many fans. Too bad you'll never get to finish another book-" a simple ringtone interrupted the mans speech.

"Hello?"

"Boss, we've got him." Confirmed from the other end of the line. Smiling the boss nodded a few times until handing the phone to Akihiko. "The boy, he wants to talk."

"H-hello?" Akihiko nervously spoke into the phone.

"Usagi-San?" Misaki Sighed in relief knowing his lover was finally safe."oh thank god-"

"Misaki, you're ok, oh god you're ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine. If we get out of this maybe when we get home I could, give you some Inspiration for one of your novels." Misaki blushed as he spoke, and quite honestly was surprised he even uttered out that sentence without stuttering.

"I would love that" Akihiko smirked know the hidden meaning behind his lovers words. _Misaki wouldn't just bring up small talk or my novels normally. He's holding those men hostage. He's perfectly fine._

"Now" the man yanked the phone out of Akihiko's hand, "bring the pretty boy to us. You know the place." And with that the phone call was ended.

"Let's go"

**•••••**

**Ok so next chapter is the last one! Woo hoo! So stick around and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Bye bye~!**


	5. LAST CHAPTER

**Ok, thanks for sticking around for this last chapter! I'm excited so let's begin!**

**I don't own Junjou romantica or this plot**

**Enjoy~!**

**•••••**

Misaki hoisted the man up from his sitting position and held the gun to his back. This is it. There's two ways this will end. Either Usagi-San and I will make it back to the city- or get Killed trying.

"He said you know the place to meet them at, so lead me there" Misaki ordered pushing his captive man up the stairs.

"Why the hell would I do tha-" Misaki interrupted the man by spinning him around and hold the gun up to his head.

"Because you're the one tied up and I'm the one holding a gun. Your life is in my hands now so you're going to take me to where that man meant." Misaki said boldly. He was surprised when the other man flinched and nodded. Are you serious? Dude, this guy is a wimp!

The two men walked down a dark street only light by two light post every so often. It had already passed daytime outside so Misaki had already gotten use to the eerie dimness. The only noise in the street was the dull clicking of shoes against the old torn up paved road.

"Turn left over there, into that ally... That's where they be." Misaki prepared himself mentally for the fact the he could die any second now but still walked on, releasing the man and shoving him a little so he was a few feet ahead of him but Misaki was still just an arms length away, prepared to shoot.

"Well well well, looks we underestimated out pretty boy." The boss cooed, descending from the dark, a man following him with Akihiko in hand, holding him by the arms. It was hard to tell in the dark but it looked like Akihiko was handcuffed.

"Let Usa- Akihiko go" Akihiko's eyes went wide by hearing his lover call him by his first name, not even using a respective title.

"Tsk tsk," the man shook his head, "now why would we do that?"

"Just let him go and we'll be on our way. We'll just act like this whole thing never happened and continue with our normal lives." Misaki pleaded.

"An how do we know you're just saying that, and will turn around to call the cops?" The boss shook his head "no can do shorty, now why don't you just put the gun down before anybody gets hu-"

"And why don't I put a bullet through your head and see if you change your mind then?" Misaki was getting sick of everything and seriously needed to go home to get some sleep.

"Now now lover boy, no need for such harsh language. I thought we were being quite thoughtful for letting you die together" the man pulled out a gun, "but I guess we can just shoot him first and make you watch"

"NO!"

The man stopped and smirked, lowering his gun. "Oh? I'm guessing by just the way you reacted, you to are more than just friends? Well, than... I change my mind." He turned to Akihiko, "an even worse death would be slowing dying while watching your lover being mercilessly taken right before your eyes."

_Bang_

"USAGI-SAN!" Misaki screamed as he saw Akihiko stumble to the floor clutching his shoulder. Luckily he hadn't been shot in the chest but if not treated, his wound would kill him.

"USAGI-SAN! NO!" Angry tears welled up into his eyes as he ran to the author but when a strong arm caught him, Misaki began to squirm and fight the grasp. _No I won't let this happen._

"Come here pretty boy" multiple hands began to strip Misaki, but just as his jacket with yanked from his back and his shirt was lifted the deafening sound of sirens went off.

"Put your hands in the air!" A muffled sounding voice called from a bullhorn, Misaki couldn't hear anything because he was focused on his lover who was sitting on the ground clutching his shoulder In agony.

"Put your hands in the air or we shoot." The same voice boomed, in just a short amount of time, 5 police cars and two ambulances arrived, headlights shining into the dark ally. All hand on Misaki hand faded and Misaki sobbed as he ran to Akihiko.

"Misaki, I'm fine, it's only my shoulder, it won't to much damage." Akihiko hugged Misaki with the one arm that he could, but Misaki's body still trembled. "I-I th-th-th-ought I was-s going t-to los-se y-you."

Akihiko had seen Misaki cry plenty but those were just tears, this was gut wrenching, heart breaking, body wracking, full out sobbing. He was crying so hard he couldn't speak and all he could do was hug his Akihiko and cry some more.

The watched as the three men were arrested for murder and attempted rape, then crammed individually into septet police cars. A paramedic escorted Akihiko into an ambulance were they drove him do the hospital to properly treat his wounds. Misaki road along in the back holding his lovers hand. Akihiko had calmed Misaki down quite a bit but every once in a while a tear would leak down his face.

"He'll need to stay over night with us but as soon as morning hits you two can be on your way home." A nurse informed Misaki on how to treat the wound as it healed at home, but Misaki had refused to go home after visiting hours, but seeing what the two men had just been through, they decided to let Misaki stay, giving him some extra blankets.

Misaki and Akihiko spoke about they had just been through, and Akihiko even got the teen to laugh.

"So," Akihiko drew out.

"So?"

"When we get home..."

"What about it?"

"How about that inspiration I was promised?"

"I PROMISED NO SUCH THING YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

But as we all know, Akihiko always get his way, so for the next three day Misaki was held hostage in the authors dark toy filled room.

"I hate you"

"Aww, I love you too~"

"THATS NOT WHAT I SAID!"

**•••••**

**So, I changed the ending a bit, originally I was planing on writing the ending like the show, where Misaki and Akihiko called the cops, both are fine and uninjured but when they asks the cop for a ride back the cop says "why don't you just take a taxi?" And he wistles hailing a taxi out of nowhere. The driver turns out to be the same driver from before. **

**BUUUUUT- I kept on writing and this is what I ended up with. WOOHOO my first complete story!~**

**Thank you so much for reading and please comment on what you thought about it- I can take constructive criticism so give me all you've got!**

**Thanks again BYE BYE!**


End file.
